Misery
by ZaynsLouis
Summary: Title after the song by Maroon 5. It's a one-shot and I'm not sure what I was doing with it. Just your basic Harley/Ivy thing except, in mine they just use each other for sex. :) There's reference to Mature Content, but I'm just gonna go with Teen. Oh yeah, this is Arkham City Harley and Arkham Asylum Poison Ivy. Just for reference. Ok, well, try to enjoy! :D


"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

.

Days fade into days.

Nights fade into nights.

One moment, Harley is on one side of the city.

The next moment, she's on the other.

Right now?

Well, she's not sure where she is or what time it is.

She knows who she's with and she knows what she has just done and how bad she should feel about it.

How can she keep cheating on him like this?

It's downright awful!

It's just so hard to say no.

It's like an addiction...

Yeah, that's the best way for her to describe her relationship with Poison Ivy.

She doesn't love her, love her.

She wants to stop seeing her.

But she can't. She always ends up where she started.

Poison Ivy doesn't seem to care either way.

It's her raging nymphomania that has her in Harley's pants everytime they're together for more than five minutes.

Harley doesn't know why they can't keep their hands off eachother.

She just knows that they can't and it's wrong and Ivy really knows what she's doing and she just does things no one else can and UGH.

It's all so confusing.

Harley isn't smart enough for this.

She hasn't been in a while.

"Hey, Red?"

The older woman rolls over to face Harley.

Good God, she's attractive.

Maybe that's why.

It's hard to say no to the most beautiful woman to ever grace the Earth.

And her body.

UGH.

"Yes, darling?"

Her voice. It's like velvet and satin and lace and... if sex had a voice it'd sound just like that... and her moaning - Harley really needs to stop thinking about these things...

"Do you care about me?"

She doesn't know why she's asking. Does she want to get hurt? Yeah, probably.

"Hm, a little... I mean - you're very useful for a human." Ivy pauses to study Harley's features. "And you're very pretty."

Harley blushes. "Oh... thanks."

Ivy leans forward and presses a kiss to Harley's lips. It stings a little - the Titan mutated Ivy's genes so Harley isn't completely immune any longer.

Ivy forgets this and Harley doesn't remind her.

The pain makes everything feel so much better.

"When do you have to leave?"

"I dunno..." Harley responds with a yawn. "what time is it?"

Poison Ivy blinks.

It's rare that she doesn't have the answer for something. "I've no clue."

"We usually take like, what, five hours?" Harley asks, trying to think. It's not her strong suit.

Ivy nods. "Yeah, but we've also been sleeping for a while."

"Oh, shit! He's sick!" Harley bolts upright. "I forgot!"

The redhead blinks. "Okay?"

She watches as Harley jumps out of bed and starts to search for her clothes. Ivy looks on her side and finds them in a small pile on the floor. "Found them." She says softly.

"Oh!" Harley says, hurrying over.

Ivy's lips twist into the darkest of smirks as she picks up the younger girl's clothes and slides them under her pillow.

"No!" Harley whines. "Come on, Red. Don't do that!"

Poison Ivy laughs a soft, enchanting laugh. "I don't think you deserve them."

"What do I have to do to deserve them?" Harley asks, frowning pitifully.

"Hm... come here and I'll show you."

It's 12 in the morning when Harley wakes up. She yawns and slides out of bed, leaning over to kiss her Joker on the forehead before turning and slipping out the window. She only does this to avoid the boys of course. Mistah J doesn't really like it when she sees Red. He knows what they do because Harley is kinda loud and one of the boys snitched. Snoopy bastard.

It's 1:40 when Harley gets to Ivy's place. It's kinda creepy. Those weird plants are just like the ones back at the Asylum. She'd almost been killed by one of those things once. They scared the daylights out of her.

One wraps itself around her ankle and she goes flying to ground, smacking her forehead against the linoleum. Tears form in the corners of her eyes as she gathers herself from the floor. Either Ivy's out or entertaining a guest. Hopefully she's just out. Harley can get a little possessive. But then she hears noises that tell her otherwise. For a moment, she considers killing whoever is in there with Ivy when the two (three? wouldn't be the first time...) of them are finished. But she realizes that's ridiculous. She doesn't own Ivy. The woman can do whatever she wants.

Harley decides to lay down on the couch and go to sleep. She doesn't feel like walking an hour back anyway.

"I'm sorry, love." Poison Ivy apologizes, looking genuinely sympathetic.

Not something Harley sees often. "That's okay. I should be used to it. It's not like I'm with you or something."

It's silent for a few moments as Ivy studies her expression.

She sighs.

"No. But we've been sleeping together for like, what, a little over a year now? I guess I could tone it down for you."

Harley shakes her head. "Don't worry about it. This is enough for me." She says, getting on her tippy toes to kiss the older woman on the lips.

And she guesses it is enough.

It has to be.


End file.
